The present disclosure relates to the field of aerial drones, and specifically to aerial drones that deliver products to customers. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to matching orders to specific aerial drones, and controlling the aerial drones through the delivery process.
An aerial drone is an unmanned aircraft, also known as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). That is, an aerial drone is an airborne vehicle that is capable of being piloted without an on-board human pilot. If autonomously controlled using an on-board computer and pre-programmed instructions, a UAV is called an autonomous drone. If remotely piloted by a human pilot, the UAV is called a remotely piloted aircraft (RPA).